Growing Together
by Envye
Summary: Cousins Rey and Ben are victims of a shipwreck. Together, and constantly at each other's throat, they must endure an inevitable death, empty stomachs, unforeseen enemies, and dangerously infested waters. How will they survive? How will they grow? Based on the movie: The Blue Lagoon. Ratings will go up.
1. Chapter 1

A multi-first person perspective fic based on: The Blue Lagoon, a new interpretation of Star Wars.

This story is set in the Victorian Era—dated near the mid-19th century. Somewhere around the scattered South Pacific islands, tropical and spread about the vast ocean.

Ben is the older cousin being seven and Rey is the younger, an age gap of only one year. Although I am an avid Rey Kenobi theorist, I could not pass up on a Skywalker/Solo opportunity to best fit the Blue Lagoon's original story plot. Please be aware that I am not someone who endorses incest, but please be aware of the fact that these two are not taught from right and wrong as they are castaway at such a young age. Please consider the time frame we are in. And please consider that they are the only two relatively civil human beings left on the island.

Thank you.

* * *

 **Rey**

I didn't really like wearing this dress. It was too heavy and it blew everywhere. It was white too. So if I played too much and got even a little dirt on it, my uncle would scold me for the stain. It was really hot today too. Not that hot, but what I was wearing made it the temperature go up by at least 10 degrees.

My wobbly hat almost blew out into the ocean though. The wind is nice, but I don't want to lose my hat. I hold the top down against my head and look out into the vast flatness that the ocean was. What did Uncle Han say? He said we were going to somewhere called…. D.. Da….Daqa something?

Oh well.

I hope it's nice.

I turn around and see our weighty cook stumble, as the drunkard he was, along the starboard and into many of the crewmen, and down into his workshop. I follow him—tiptoe—into his own personal staircase and hide behind a partition guiding a hallway to another cabin room. I peek past the wall and notice that he scavenges clumsily into his wooden cabinet. I stay in my hiding spot now. While I'm listening, I can tell he chose somewhere to sit…and sits for a while and then heads into another door. That was probably the bathroom I assume.

I really wanted to see what he was seeing. So I take a nearby stool and prop it next to the only cabinet he had. I pull the drawer open and notice a stack of pictures along with many books labeled "Recipes." Quickly I grab whatever I could and high-tail out of the cabin room before Mr. Plutt could see me.

 **Ben**

The breeze in the salty air felt great. Days like this meant you could just lay down in the clear open sky and be lazy. Lay down next to your family and doze off into sleep.

"Daddy!" I look for him. He is nowhere to be found. My shoes make a few floorboards squeak as I run into the wheel house, behind the masts, and in the sleeping cabins. He is still nowhere to be found. I thought for sure that he was going to be sitting next to the captain drinking that nasty juice he calls tea. And instead of finding my father, I see my cousin sitting on the lower steps of the captain's quarters. From behind, she looks like she's doing something suspicious so I poke her shoulder. "What'cha doing Rey?"

She looks like she's frightened. Did she think I was the captain?

"Go away Ben. It's none of your business!" Rey frets as she hides something from me.

"What's that?" I ask and stood in front of her. I see her holding a series of white wax-like papers that looked like they had pictures on them. I'm really curious now. "Let me see. Let me see!" I beg her again as she pulls away and hides whatever she was shoving against her frilly dress. She throws her mushroom hat in my face and runs down the adjacent steps and into a cabin room with the pictures in hand. "Hey!" I call after her, irritated.

I catch her in a closet. I could obviously see her feet from the bottom crack of the door. I open it quickly and snatch whatever she was holding out of her hands. Despite her whines, I push her away and take a good look at the secret I was holding in my hands. They were pictures of naked women, posing in various poses in various locations. I get confused. "What are you looking at?" I turn back to her.

She's embarrassed and quickly snips at the pictures I displayed in front of her, holding them behind her back. "I found them in Mr. Plutt's desk."

"Mr. Plutt?" I ponder aloud. "I thought Mr. Plutt should be a cook… not a photographer. Shouldn't he?"

"I should be giving you two a heavy spanking to the bum!" Mr. Plutt's voice roars angrily from the cabin door's silhouette. We both turn, afraid that my father wasn't going to save us in time. "The both of you—come here." He stomps over and roughly grabs the both of our wrists in his calloused hands.

"We're sorry!" I hear Rey whimper as she tugs her dainty wrist from his huge grip. "I was the one who found them. Let Ben go, he didn't do anything!"

"You're both guilty enough. When Mister Solo sees what you two have done, you'll get a beating twice as bad as what I'm about to give you."

"But they're not our pictures, they're yours!" I say in protest, hoping to take some of the blame off Rey.

"That doesn't give you the right to look at my things." He grumbles and tightens his grip on my wrist even more. I cry and tug away again. I didn't want a beating, those really hurt. And I really didn't want it to happen to Rey—she would probably cry for three nights in a row.

Just before we all climb up the staircase, the rings of an alarming bell were heard all around. I look at Mr. Plutt and so does Rey.

 _Neither of us knew what was going on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben**

Mr. Plutt has enough decency to let Rey and I call for my dad.

"Daddy!" I shout into the sky, and as I look around the deck, I see that the sailors are all chickens running around with their heads off their shoulders. "Daaaaaaad!" My hands form a cone around my lips. I thought it'd help him hear me through all the noise and ruckus.

"Uncle!" Her small voice feebly follows suit of mine. "Uncle Haaan!" She cries. Rey was closer to my father than I was but I try to shout over her.

"Where in the world were you two?" I could tell when it was my father's voice, even when the world was hectic. He sounds exasperated and tired. He was wearing the fancy sailor suit I last saw him in, but this time it was covered in spots of soot and grime.

What was going on?

He takes us in his arms and tightly presses Rey and I against his chest, like we were going to run off again. "Nevermind that anymore. We've got to get you two off this ship—"

"What do you mean uncle?" Rey wonders. I was wondering too.

"There's no time to explain, my sweet Rey." His breaths are fast and heavy. Why was he breathing so hard?

"Mister Plutt!" I hear him gesture wildly at our heavy cook, who was about to head back into his cabins to retrieve something. "Mister Plutt, I beg of you. Grab my son and niece. I need to find the rest of our crew and lead them safely away from the lower deck. Captain Kenobi is nowhere to be found and there are still men trapped down there!"

We both look at Mr. Plutt, confused as to what would happen to us. He quickly shapes up and runs towards us like we were meat running away from his butcher shop.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I ask him again, tugging at his shirt.

His hand soothingly brushes my hair and holds it there. "Don't you worry, my boy. We'll get out of here safely. I promise."

I nodded. I can always trust my daddy.

Mr. Plutt has trouble walking his weight over, but he manages to grab both of our wrists and drag us away to the opposite end of the ship. Rey and I both see a small dinghy tied by suspension cords outside the ship's hull. I feel my body being picked up, under my armpits, by unseen hands and I'm impatiently plunked into the empty wooden space of the boat. As I am sitting, I look up into the clear sky. I notice a billowing cloud of grey smoke being sucked into it.

What was that?

What was that smell?

I notice Rey following suit and she is now setting next to me. I look over to her and instantly felt like hugging her. Even though she was annoying sometimes, I still loved her.

 **Rey**

I couldn't help but cry as I see Uncle Han's face disappear past the ship's horizon. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see him for a while. Mr. Plutt sets me down next to Ben and he hugs me instantly. I hug him back as tightly.

"Stay put you two." I could barely hear his voice over the alarm bell and the jumble of shouting of sailors. He always sounds mad, but I know he cares about us. Mr. Plutt looms over the ledge and dumps many belongings inside the wooden hollow next to the head of boat, balancing out our one-sided tilt. There are soft ruck sacks, a box the size of my entire arm, and a bag with many things poking out of it—it sounds like a jangle of metal cans of which I thought to be food. What is going on? Are we going on a camping trip in the middle of the ocean?

Why isn't Uncle Han coming with us?

"I—I'm scared…Bennie." I whimper as my tear soaked face presses against his shoulder. He holds me tighter and reassures that he was scared too. He made it seem like it was all going to alright in the end.

I look up and almost wince as I see Mr. Plutt crossing over, muttering some nasty words as he struggles to get past the ship's brink. I notice all the blood and sweat stains on his ribbed undershirt as he stood in front of me and I wrinkle my nose. He really stinks. He finds whatever space there is available and stands next to the rope that holds us up. He takes one rope and pulls upward until we slap onto the surface of the water.

Sooner than we can count the toes on our feet, the big ship we were once on turns into a tiny little dot on the big blue. I want to call for my parents, but I knew they would always be gone.

"They are up in heaven, waiting for you. Waiting for us all." Uncle Han would always say in a happy voice.

But I could tell he really wasn't happy.

…

I didn't realize how little I have been asleep until I open my eyes to immediate darkness. Whenever it was this late, I would always close my eyes and pray to God that I wouldn't open them until daylight hit. Now I can't sleep and now I don't have Uncle Han to read me bed time stories. I have Ben and Mr. Plutt, but they are still having dreams and I don't want to wake them from it. I hear Mr. Plutt snoring loudly, the gentle crashing of waves that surround me, and the that wind whistles into my ears.

I start to think that nothing can get me out here. Monsters don't hide in water! They hid under my bed and in my closet. But out here, there was nothing to hide behind. I feel more confident and lean against the ledge of the dinghy.

I hope I get to see Uncle again. I really miss him.

Before I know it, my hand slips past the wet ledge and I fall in the water with a shrilling scream. I don't know how it happened, but I think it was mostly because I wasn't paying attention. The water wraps around my legs and pulls me down. The water feels colder than I thought it would be. I look around the blackness and all I see is bubbles—bubbles from my own gasping mouth. I can't swim. I can't swim! I hear my own muffled cries and slowly feel my breath being sucked out of my lungs.

A hand grasps onto my upper arm and pulls me upward. As I lay on the wooden floor, I choke out the excess water and cough desperately.

How did that happen?

Mr. Plutt was asking the same thing. But he seems more relieved than he was mad as he held me up safely. "What in heavens were you doing up there?" His voice is burly and quick to scold me.

"I—I just wanted to look around." I wince and prepare myself for a good smack to the face. He doesn't. He simply lets me go as soon as I was okay to sit up on my own. Ben looks frightened to death as he nears to wrap his arms around me next.

"I'm not going to hit you, kid. Drowning is more than enough a lesson." He sighs and rummages through his things, tossing me something soft and fluffy. It looks like one of the night gowns I used to wear when Ben I had sleepovers. "Here, we can't have you getting sick on us now."

I take it, my teeth chattering. I remove my clothes without a second thought and wrap myself in the warmth.

"Rey…" Ben whispers as he helps wrap the cloth around my shivering skin. "Be careful." He sits down with me and I lay my head in his lap, so that I can fall asleep again. I'm so sick of being on this boat.

I hope we find something soon.

* * *

 **The way these two are telling their story is all action based.**

 **When a child experiences anything in their daily lives, it is more of a thought based on the moment as of then. They don't think much of the future or the consequences of their actions, and we certainly don't have a looking glass self with someone as young as Rey or Ben. Actually, you won't get much until they reach maturity. That is when their recollections become abstract and more perplex.**

 **I hope you all understand why I intend to go on with this route as the story line progresses.**

 **Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ben**

I feel like my body wants to become a part of the boat. I try to sit up and get a good look of where we could possibly be, but my back makes an awful response. I try to stretch my arms and wiggle the tingly sensation out of my legs. Rey is sleeping on them, so I decide to not to wake her.

I look up and my eyes feel the blearing intensity of the sun and so I squint back down and look back into the depthless, dark-blue. My eyes follow a line of endless distance, and they stop at a lump of blackish-green right where water meets the sky. I think nothing of it until our boat sways closer.

"What is that?" I say aloud, my chin veering up just enough to oversee the tossing of waves.

 _Land?_

I hold Rey's head with both hands and lift enough so I could slip out from underneath, setting her gently on the wood of the bench. I feel daring enough to stand in the center hallow and look for whatever is out there. Our little boat rocks and I almost lose my balance. I catch myself before falling overboard.

 _Land…_

I squint my eyes further as I think it will help. I left my glasses back on the ship. They were probably gone now. I was never the best at doing things without my lenses. Especially reading things far enough to be road sign, much less a tiny speck floating in the middle of nowhere. This thought makes me homesick already.

 _Am I ever going to see my dad again?_

"Bennie?" I hear a soft morning groan and the voice of my annoying cousin. "Bennie, what's wrong?" She rubs her eyes and reaches for her floppy white hat to cover her head with. I always made fun of it for being too big and stupid-looking, but now I'd appreciate its comforting shade.

I offer her a hand and pull so she could get a view as good as mine.

"Land..." I mumble softly, my mouth is hanging open as it is the last thing I care about at the moment. The view seems to be more clear but my vision is still blurry. I really do wish my bad vision would go away. "Land!" I take her hands in mine and I squeeze gently. Something makes me want to start dancing with her, in delight of course.

"Land!" She giggles, joining in the dance with her usual bright smile.

Mr. Plutt's snoring finally dies down and falls into a short throaty snort. His belly dances around as he struggles in and out of sleep.

"What are you talking—land." He mumbles, and still seems to be in a daze. Still not all there. "Land? What—lan…." He starts snoring again.

No! No he couldn't fall back asleep again.

We both jump on him, pulling at his ears and mouth—his attention is all we need. He is still sound asleep. Annoyed, I decide to cover his mouth with one hand and plug his nose with the other. This ought to get him to notice us. Right?

Well it does.

His head shakes side to side and he finally sits up in place, wheezing in as much air as he could. He looks around. When he finally realizes what we were doing he's about ready to give another spanking, reaching for Rey as she was the closest to his hands. He always hit her for the most ridiculous reasons whenever my daddy wasn't around. But now, I have no time to be mad. I decide to grab his attention before either of us get hurt again.

"Ah—" Rey squeals, tearful and ready to cry. "Stop it Mister Plutt! Look. Look behind you!"

"Mister Plutt, Mister Plutt. Look!" I ask of him pleadingly and point my finger to the lone chunk of land floating in the ocean.

"What the devil are you saying now?" He sounds muddled, fuming through his ears. He always seems so angry with his eyebrows crinkled in the middle and his mouth always in a pouty frown. But in this one exception, as he looks where I point, an avid smile spreads on his oily and bumpy face. "Well…shut my mouth wide open! Land…land. We're gonna live!"

 **Rey**

We finally drift ashore and I notice Mister Plutt all red and blotchy in the face. Well, we all are. But he seems a little bit more spent than the rest of us since he'd been trying to paddle us closer to shore. There wasn't really anything for him to use, just his big puffy hands splashing through the water.

Bennie and I rush to jump out the boat's enclosure and my is mind running faster than my legs can keep up. I trip over myself with the help of a few heavy lumps of sand here and there, and end up with a lot of the beach in my eyelashes. Bennie drops his hand down for me and pulls me right up.

"Rey." Ben huffs and pulls his hand away greedily as soon as I get to my feet. "Don't have time for you to play."

"We've been sitting for so long I can still feel the tinglies in my legs." I brush all the tiny grounds from the frills on my tummy and rub my hands together to get the rest of the sand grains from the cracks of my fingers. "You have the tinglies too?"

"Yeah but you don't hear me complainin'." His voice is already so far off. When'd he get so close to that forest? It was a dark kind of scary. Even if it'd been broad daylight. It looks like only monsters lived inside. I figure it'd be best if we stayed with Mister Plutt.

I decided not to stay. What if something happened to him? It'd be all my fault! I chase after him before something happened to him too, just like uncle.

* * *

 **Sorry for two things: for one, taking so long to update and two, the chapter being so short!**

 **Your comments are always appreciated :)**


End file.
